1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print head cap for covering a nozzle surface therewith at the time of recovering a print head for ejecting ink droplets onto printing paper or at the time of keeping the print head moist.
2. Background Art
In the related art, as disclosed in JP-A-5-193150, there has been known a cap having a box-like sealing portion, a thick portion formed in the outer circumference of the sealing portion and a thin portion coupling the sealing portion with the thick portion. In order to improve the sealing performance of the cap pressed onto the nozzle surface of a print head, the cap is adapted so that the thin portion is deformed when the sealing portion is pressed onto the nozzle surface, so that the sealing portion is equalized and brought into tight contact with the nozzle surface.
In addition, as disclosed in JP-A-10-211711, the cap is formed into a rectangular box-like shape corresponding to the shape of the nozzle surface.